Telescopes of various types and designs have been used for centuries to enhance the targeting capability of all types of fire arms and other projectile launchers. Astronomical scopes of large size and more recently Galilean scopes of large and miniature sizes have been employed to more accurately aim small arm guns and bows. There have been several undesirable features inherent in the use of these telescopes.
Such negative characteristics as cumbersome size and weight, complex calibration settings and calibration maintenance have long been tolerated in the larger sniper type scopes. These factors become even more difficult to contend with as the magnifying power of the scope increases. Field use of these large astronomical units subject them to conditions which negatively effect their delicate calibrating/aiming, alignment and accuracy.
Miniature telescopes, particularly of a Galilean nature, have been used to reduce size and weight problems for small arms, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,316 to D. Brandon Edwards et al.